Coming Round
by GunMeDownH
Summary: Set after S3 finale. House goes at Cameron's to have a word. Who knows what happens as soon as passion takes over?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I don't own anything.

**Chapter one**

Tap, tap, tap... There it was again... The familiar wood on wood knock on-wait what was that?- 5 o'clock in the morning.She got up clamsily, put over a johns hopkins' sweater and proceeded to open the door half dressed and not yet well awake.

"You know I'd gladly have you arrested for waking me at this unheavenly hour!", she said while coming to the door."Well, I do crave,really to see myself behind bars so I can finally get my i-luv-mummy tattoo, apparently mummy not being exactly my mother, and then-",he paused taking in her appearence-top to bottom- while she opened the door ajar.

Auburn hair in a loosy ponytail looking sexy as ever, green beautiful eyes, hooded, creamy sweatshirt that surely reminded him one of his and... boxers. Hot red, women-cut boxers.

Realising the awkwardness of the situation Cameron nodded to him to come inside. House approached her vaguely and then took a sit on the sofa. Mimicking his last action Cameron took the floor.

"So... Is there something I could help you with? Or are you here to just gasp at me", she asked humourously while stretching her hands and revealing the very part of her stomach.

House who was rather not accustomed to witty comments coming from none other but himself and certainly not the beloved dr deer-caught-in-headlights Cameron opened his mouth to answer but was cut by a muffled snore coming from the insides of the house.

"He snores?", he asked nonchalantly."The "great" hair, and the killer accent of his", he said in valley girl way, "I can understand but snoring? Is he really such a great fuck for you, doctor?", he said piercing blues eyes through green ones.

"Is there an actual reason for you being here?", shouted a fuming Cameron. Noticing the added tension House stood up and walked-more likely limped- towards her.

"Do you really want to quit? Again?", he asked once he was close enough that she actually had to look up.

And that's what she pretty much always did. Looking up at him. Three years being infatuated by him. Intimidated? No. Interested? Indeed. In love?...In love? Was she really still in love with him? No, came a straight answer to her mind. But her heart said nothing but yes.

"Cameron!", he yelled jerking her back from her deep thoughts.

"Yes!",she answered risinig up, but still looking up. "Yes.", she said again. House leaned in. "Yes...",she repeated in a hissing tone as he put his hand on the small of her back.

"Yes-", she managed to mouth before he brushed his lips against hers.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Feedback? Should I go on? You know what to do... Pretty please?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The kiss was soft at start. House was just kissing her and slightly biting her lips. Cameron had put her hands around his neck and played with his hair. As the kiss deepened, it became passionate and delicate. It mirrored their well-hidden,shared fear of being apart from each other. House placed one hand gently at the small of her back sending a shiver down her spine while the other played loosely with her hair. Cameron had put one hand around his neck and with the other she softly caressed his rough stubble. The kiss ended as they both gasped for air, but still they rested in each others arms for what seemed like forever.

She was petrified and serene at the same time. His hands around her waist, they just seemed to belong there. And the way they teased the small of her back, it could only be described heavenly.Her face was buried in his chest feeling the warmth of his body, listening to his heart-he did actually have one.Her hands were around his body as well ,but rested securely in each of his jeans' rear pockets. Her Head was spinning around so fast. So many thoughts, so many feelings,so many memories,so many chances. Such a story they had. Yet, they had nothing.But, right now she just wanted everything...She just couldn't let go. She could stay there forever. She would stay there forever. If only he let her.

House could hardly breathe after the kiss ended. He craved for more. It's not like he could have a kick-ass babe like her in his arms, subdued to his every will whenever he wanted. Well, technically he could, but he would have to pay a hell of a lot of money to get such a babe to even set foot on his doorstep.

Yet again, as soon as he wrapped himself around her he felt kind of strange.The good kind .Feeling her small,smooth hands around him, keeping him there,caressing his body and sending shivers down his spine the same way he did without knowing...well, it felt kinda nice he had to admit to himself. Feeling her face on his chest.Resting his chin over her head and turning from time to time to look down on her and kiss her protectively. Oh how long had it been since he felt like that ,he thought.Hell, he had never felt like that. And he just didn't want to leave.Or admit to that.But right now, right there he just felt...happy.And he,almost, acknowledged that it all happened because of her.He could stay there forever. He could stay there, with her, forever.

The long-lasting silence broke from a rather loud snore and House shifted uncomfortably to the sound of it, while turning away from Cameron. Their eyes locked once more-blue and green- and Cameron noticed for the first that House was tired.Of everything. She couldn't help but admit to herself that change was going to be for the better after all.She was the one to break eye contact to bury her face in her hands... and then sorrow sulked in the depths of her soul.

House put his hand on the lob of the front door and sighed looking down at it as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Go away...", he told her without looking at her. To the sound of his voice Cameron looked at him once more. She just saw him leaving. Leaving her house, her world. Leaving her.

But she missed everything else. She missed the pain in his eyes. The pain of nostalgia. The pain of hope. The pain of love.

Then again...So did he.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi sorry for the late update but, really, it is Christmas and I do have a life, I think. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy everyone!

**Chapter 3**

As soon as the door closed behind him, House let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and panted against the door a dilemma growing inside his head. _Should I just go back in there? Should I barge in and go down sinner's lane? No, put yourself together,man. You just sent her away.Again... Again? Oh,man no wonder why she left you._ That inner voice really started to sound like Wilson.

Before he could finish his thought the door to Cameron's apartment opened up again and he almost lost his balance. There she was, her eyes puffy from crying apparently and a look of exasperation in her eyes.

"Hey cripple standing here! Watch it or you might hurt someone!", he snarked only to realise that that might actually become very true, very soon. You know, with her leaving him and all, or obeying to the recent order he gave her, the inner voice would add.

"What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be going to get wasted at your place with a bottle of Scotch and a couple of your buddy-pills, Vicodin?",she asked in a high voice.

"Well, for your information I was about too... I just needed a moment to catch my breath.", he answered and she slightly blushed, not enough though to be detected in the dim light.

"Huh... Alright then...",_Also I love you, can't live one minute away from you, I need you, I need to feel your flesh and cherish your body every fucking day until the end of times, _she mentally added and her blush grew a bit more noticeable now.

They stood there in uncomfortable silence for a couple of minutes just staring at each other.

Finally, it was Cameron who broke the eye contact first to turn back inside.

As she did House felt his heart breaking in a million pieces and prayed to a God he didn't believe for her to stay.

Then he did something totally out of character.

He touched her forearm and gradually the touch turnt into an embrace. Cameron was startled but, no matter, she stopped as she felt his amazingly soothing touch on her bare skin. Slowly, she turnt to face him.

And then she saw almost what she had missed before.

He was in pain. He was in pain and devastated. He was in pain, devastated and -could it be- pleading?

As he held her arm she let herself give in her sensation and approached him, invading his personal space.

Or was he invading hers by almost pinning her against the door?

Breathing the same air, House felt so intoxicated by her smell and by her touch that he didn't care about anything but the the heavenly creature whom he almost in his arms by now.

"House I-", she started but never managed to finish her sentence since his lips crashed on hers.

At first she was startled as he licked and bit softly her bottom lip but then gave in in the feeling that was over taking both of them and allowed his tongue entrance in her.

The kiss started off as exploring but carried on merely like that.

Their tongues would inappropriately for an impossible time while their bodies would become one as they held on each other as if it was the last thing they would be doing.

House broke the kiss this time to gasp for air but never left her from his arms.He could really get used to that feeling.

He was infatuated by her, a feeling he was positive he would never experience.

At this point Cameron broke his train of thoughts by speaking his name once more.

"House",she mouthed almost involuntary with a hint of lust and disappointment in her voice.

"House..." _I love you more than anything, more than life itself and you can bet on me being there, well actually more than there,_she thought and at the same time pursed her lips.

House failed to notice though since his eyes were still closed from being entangled in the kiss.

"House", she repeated and this time cupped his cheeks with her hands so that he could look at her again.

He opened his eyes. There it was again that stray- puppy look that was ripping her heart off just by seeing it.

"I will never leave you.", she said and kissed his stubbled face before leaning in his arms to bury her face in his chest.

_Thank you,_ he would mentally add and tighten the embrace.

"Come with me...?" , he said.

"Where?", she asked not really caring about the answer as, right at that moment,she was exactly where she would like to spend the rest of her life.

In his arms.

"Home.", he answered as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Gimme ten minutes?", she said and broke the embrace to head inside,but bot before he took his time to kiss her forehead.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

so? what do you think about it?do you like? do you hate? do you have any suggestions? please review! you know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: I am so completely and utterly sorry about my not-posting a new chapter.Please forgive me? And r&r?

**Disclaimer:**Seriously now... why do people even bother with disclaimers? I mean if I actually were David Shore would't I a)be on a strike, b)be as busy as to not even notice the mere existence of fanfic? PEOPLE come on, now!!!!

**CHAPTER 4**

"And were exactly do YOU think you 're going in the middle of the night missy?", the blond, male, figure asked in a muffled voice, not bothering to get his face off from the pillow.

"I didn't know you were on call tonight!'', he said between yawns and turned towards Cameron slowly.

"I ... I...", she stammered and realized she actually tended to do that a lot that night.

"I am not.",she finally said contemplating whether it would be wise to actually tell him why she was all flushed and ready to leave _him_ in the middle of the night.

"Oh...",he said having a puzzled expression in his face. "And where exactly are you going then? 'Cause I know we don't have a dog."

Alison rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempt at humour and answered half-heartedly. "So... I am leaving. This is not working, Robert. Not any more. And we", she said pointing her finger at the both of them,"...I'm sorry but it's just not right. I though I could make it work but honestly? I can't. It just hit me that I 've been fooling myself all this time and so have you. I'm too damaged to make US work. It had been going on for so long that I thought to myself it would be a fair chance but truthfully, we are just deceiving each other. Life's what we've got honey,and what we have is what we are going after for...So, either we want it or not, what we have is most definitely not the real thing",_and the real thing is just waiting for me outside-Oh i feel horribly,_"and the real thing is just waiting for us out there!",she said and smirked at her latest choice of words. "You are one great man, Chase. You've got the whole package...but...I'm just not buying anymore.",she said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

He took it and kissed her palm tenderly. "You know", he started saying being on the verge of losing it to sobbing,"I really don't care about what's real anymore...We were good and we could be great together but, it's alright I suppose, I mean I know that for every OTHER woman I am just lovely",he said with a gesture,"but, you", he was looking at her now, eyes filled with anger and sorrow,"will never forget about him.Just so you know though, he was and always will be unattainable. You will never be happy around him and we both know about that. For fuck's shake Al??? How many times does he have to put that I-don't-like-you show in order for you to believe him? I guess I've always known that you will never get over him but this? Waking me up in the middle of the night just to break up with me? That's just slutty and bitchy!"

Chase sat up in the bed and grabbed her violently in order to penetrate her. "How about one last time before you take your vows,huh? 'Cause you might as well become a nun with him. You know he will never let you in...or get in you for that matter."

He fought her physically.

He was a disappointment. And her mistake had striken her.

Once realising the fact that somehow between lines she was lying underneath him Cameron used her legs to manoeuvre and get atop of him. She rolled him on his back and turned his hands behind his back in a very police like way.

"I guess that being a tomboy in a misspent youth really paid off. After all, you do love a dominatrix, don't you?", she said tightening her grip.

She was shouting now in order to cover his moans of pain and the occasional "let me go bitch" he would mouth while he tried to escape.

"I was not going to say that to not hurt your feelings anymore than I already have, but I guess the little stunt you tried to pull there was saying "bring it on" all over it. He came over Chase, to ask me to stick around. And I said yes..."

She failed to mention the nature of her staying-around_ness _OR the fact that he was standing right outside._Hell, he's still outside!!Or at least I hope he is-God...Or non-existent supreme being ... how did I get myself into this mess?????_

"Thus, I'm leaving you... for him even if I never get him. Because... Actually, there is no need for you to know.", she said and walked over to the closet in order to pick up a set of clothes to wear in the morning and put them in a bag._How convenient,_she thought_,I was about to forget my pj's._

And she opened a drawer to grab a white,silky lingerie.

"You may stay in my apartment for the evening in order to pack everything up until tomorrow.",she said and was about to turn to her heel only throw in, "and don't worry I am not going to the police about that attempted rape of yours. After all you 've got really great, blond hair and an Aussie accent. No-one is going to believe me...stud.",she said smirking and exited the bedroom.

"Just leave Chase. And don't forget to leave the keys as well. See you at the hospital. Or not."

"Gosh... that House has really rubbed off on her... I'd better get outta here STAT".He said to himself and started packing his few things out of her house and out of her life.

Meanwhile her_ House..._

**A/N**: So to be honest with you know... I really dont know where I am going with this or how long it will last but stick around and who knows? Oh!(my favourite-well not word but who cares anyway) little grey button just underneath!Don't forget to puss it... It's a whoooooole new world there, that's right...


End file.
